Un encuentro inesperado
by calemoon
Summary: El terminar con su gran amor la tiene al borde del colapso. Durante el tiempo que decide apartarse de todo y de todos conoce a una persona que sin que ella lo sepa marcará su vida. Un hombre que la ayudará a salir de ese abismo que la tiene atrapada a través de ... un encuentro inesperado ...


**Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen ... que tristeza =(  
**

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Por Scarleth

Sólo sentía el aire que golpeaba su rostro a medida que avanzaba el galope de la yegua. No se había percatado del tiempo que llevaba espoleando al caballo ni de las lágrimas que iban derramando sus ojos.

- Terry, Terry - era la única palabra que no dejaba de repetirse - ¿cuándo será el día en que mi corazón deje de doler al recordarte? Si tan sólo hubiera podido ser menos egoísta, si hubiera tenido el valor para luchar un poco más por ti. Tal vez ... sólo tal vez.

El tiempo transcurría y seguía recorriendo los innumerables lugares que ya antes en sus constantes cabalgatas había visitado.

Forzaba el galope sin querer pensar más. Era una tortura ahondar en sus recuerdos porque el respirar se le hacía dificil, el salir adelante le parecía imposible.

- Terry ... si pudiera regresar el tiempo, si mi decisión hubiera sido otra ... si tan sólo hubieras intentado al igual que yo salvar lo nuestro ... Terry ... ¡TERRY! -gritó con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones. Quería decirle adiós a ese capítulo de su vida, cerrar el ciclo, pero se le hacía tan difícil.

Incluso el galopar así le recordaba a él. Los innumerables días que habían compartido en comunión con la naturaleza, en los que habían estado tan juntos. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón, ese corazón que era parte del de ella, que latía al mismo ritmo de sus latidos.

Lo había sentido tan pronto lo conoció. Estaba segura que sus vidas estaban ligadas, como si su destino hubiera sido el encontrarse, conocerse y amarse. Injusto destino que había jugado tan cruelmente con ambos, que terminó con sus ilusiones, con su vida, que la había destrozado al dejarla incompleta. Terry ... ¿cuándo podría recordarlo sin sentir que su vida se detenía, que su corazón no quería seguir palpitando porque le faltaba motivo, el principal motivo … El.

Poco a poco el paso del caballo se fué haciendo más lento mientras ella se relajaba y trataba de ser la misma de antes, después de todo ya había pasado un año desde su separación, tiempo suficiente para que rehacer su vida ... pero ... no podía.

Bajó de un salto del caballo y empezó a caminar por el campo ... ese hotel era realmente hermoso. Había rogado tanto por un tiempo así y 7 días que llevaba ahí habían logrado casi lo imposible: reencontrarse a sí misma. Se merecía un descanso si no iba a terminar por volverse loca.

Caminaba jalando la riendas sin tener un rumbo fijo, sólo quería seguir recorriendo lugares ... ahora sola, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de mitigar todo eso que encerraba su corazón y que era tan difícil de ocultar para los demás.

Así llegó a un hermoso sendero con árboles enormes, soltó a su montura para que pastara un momento en lo que ella se sentaba a descansar un poco. Estaba contemplando lo hermoso que se veía el sol al ponerse la tarde, disfrutando de ese delicioso calor. Realmente estaba impresionada por el paisaje y así sumida en sus pensamientos, contemplando el horizonte no se percató de nada hasta que una voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Es maravilloso el atardecer ...

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz ... y sorprendida volteó hacia quien había hablado momentos antes y fue mayor su asombro al observar a su interlocutor.

- Sí ... - contestó en voz baja. ¿A qué hora había llegado y de dónde había salido?

- ¿Sabes? no deberías dejar a tu yegua sola - comentó sonriendo y ayudándola a ponerse de pie - hace un rato la encontré vagando y supuse que su jinete andaría por ahí preocupado – completó entregándole las riendas.

- No me había dado cuenta que se había alejado -contestó - estaba ... algo distraída.

Lo que estaba era realmente abochornada, pero aun así sonrió.

- Así esta mejor – le dijo él también sonriendo -... eres más linda cuando sonríes.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro como por arte de magia después de sus palabras. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? ¡No era una chiquilla caray!

- Gracias – fué lo que pudo murmurar, tratando de sobreponerse al bochorno.

- ¿Qué haces tan alejada del hotel? - le preguntó de manera sencilla y clara, con una camaradería como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás - claro... si no es indiscreción …

Candy suspiró por un segundo, siendo presa nuevamente de los amargos recuerdos y la razón para alejarse de todos.

- La verdad es que quería estar sola un momento ... y pensar ...

El muchacho reaccionó a su respuesta de inmediato. Lo que menos queria era importunarla.

- Perdona – se disculpó apenado - ... al parecer te estoy interrumpiendo ... lo lamento ...

- ¡No! - se apresuró a detenerlo la rubia - no tienes que pedir disculpas ... al contrario, tengo que agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado con la yegua. Si no hubieras llegado ... habría pasado las siguientes 5 horas buscándola por todos lados.

El rostro del muchacho se animó de pronto.

- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

- Sí ... mucho. Por cierto ... ¿cómo supiste que era mía?

- No fue difícil – su voz era extremadamente varonil y ahora se comenzaba a hacer más patente – no hay nadie más por los alrededores y no creo que sea práctica común que una joven salga a caminar con botas de montar -contestó amablemente y haciéndole un guiño.

- ¡Por Dios que tonta! - ahora sí que le ardían más las mejillas por la verguenza - Te dije que era algo distraída – fue su último comentario antes de que ambos comenzaran a reir.

Caminaron despacio. Candy por extraño que pareciera se sentía a gusto en su compañía y eso no era nada propio de su carácter. No es que buscara nada romántico, pero algo en él le transmitía tranquilidad, confianza y era imposible no notarlo.

- ¿Por qué no subes al caballo? - le ofreció después de dirigirle una rápida mirada - me parece que debes estar cansada de caminar con las botas. Por mi no te preocupes, soy un caballero y estaré encantado de escoltar a tan linda dama.

Candy no estaba segura de si se sonrojó, o era un ataque de nervios repentino lo que hacía arder su cara. Desde que se encontrara con él no había hecho otra cosa, pero la verdad es que tenía razón, era bastante incómodo caminar con esas botas.

- Creo que te tomaré la palabra. Siendo honestos, ya estoy algo cansada- y con toda la amabilidad del mundo la ayudó a montar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. ¡Qué manera tan poco común de conocer a alguien!

- ¿Sabes? - habló finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio - aún no sé tu nombre ...

- Es verdad - contestó deteniendo el caballo y volteando a verla - mi nombre es William Albert ... encantado de conocerte … - dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego volteando hacia ella para interrogarla con la mirada.

- ¡Candy! -completó rápidamente - ... y también es un placer conocerte – añadió con voz más pausada.

Sonriendo siguió guiando la caminata mientras le contaba que disfrutaba mucho caminar por las tardes. Así se sentía libre de las presiones de su trabajo y se confortaba con lo maravilloso de la naturaleza. Candy lo escuchaba atenta, sin apartar la vista de él ... ¡Dios! ¡Sí que era alto! Medía aproximadamente 1.90 de estatura, un hermoso cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, un cuerpo maravillosamente proporcionado y sobre todo, un carisma tan grande que sólo tenía comparación con sus hermosos ojos azules. Vestía de manera sencilla, unos texanos y una camisa que le quedaban a la perfección.

Después de una amena charla en la que supo más de él, llegaron finalmente al hotel.

- Muchísimas gracias William – le dijo sinceramente al bajarse del caballo y sostenerse de su mano.

- Por favor ... llámame Albert. William sólo me dice mi tía y eso cuando está enojada.

- Está bien ... Albert – contestó sonriendo divertida - Fue un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo Candy - se interrumpió por unos momentos sin estar seguro de continuar o no - ¿Vas a estar más tiempo por aquí? - le preguntó con tiento - Me encantaría volver a charlar contigo.

- Sí. A mi también me encantaría volver a encontrarte... - contestó brindándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a dejar tu yegua?

- Sí, probrecita ha tenido mucha acción para un solo día ...

- Te acompaño ...

- Mil gracias, pero prefiero ir sola ... la verdad no quisiera distraerte más.

- No, al contrario .. será una placer. De hecho me gustaría saber más sobre ti, fui yo el que habló todo el tiempo - dijo riéndose.

- ¿Te importaría si fuera en otra ocasión? ... estoy un poco cansada ...

- Será como tú desees, y nuevamente te digo que fue un placer - completó tomándola de la mano y depositando un suave beso.

- Gracias -contestó con la voz apagada y la cara ardiendo. Tomó aire y caminó hacia las caballerizas. Había estado algo nerviosa, pero eso no quitaba la suerte de haber conocido a un hombre tan guapo y encantador.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Caminaba velozmente, tratando aun de asimilar tan peculiar encuentro y no se percató de que el mozo la alcanzaba para tomar las riendas.

- Gracias Paul ... cuídala mucho, ha tenido mucha actividad el día de hoy.

- Sí Señorita ...

Regresó con pasos lentos al hotel. Su cabello golpeaba su rostro a pesar de llevarlo sujeto en una coleta. El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y disfrutaba nuevamente de la sensación de sentirlo en su cara.

Subió directa,emte a su habitación y se dispuso a pensar ... obviamente en Albert ¿Cómo lo vería nuevamente si ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar él en el hotel? Tampoco sabía en qué parte estaba hospedado ... ni él le preguntó nada ... ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora? ¡Muchas expectativas para su futuro encuentro! Bueno, por el momento no ganaba nada con preocuparse … ya mañana sería otro día ...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El día siguiente la soprendió con un desayuno en la habitación ¡pero no había ordenado nada! ¿quien habría sido? No conocía a nadie … de hecho su plan era el estar sola y ahora todo parecía indicar que algún conocido podría estar no muy lejos de ella, y la idea no le emocionaba en lo absoluto.

A medio día, después de comerse un saludable sandwich, se vistió con un pants, tennis, cachucha y se dispuso a correr un poco por la calle. Sabía que cerca de ahí estaba un Zoológico así que esa sería su meta del día.

Entró al Zoo y se divertía de lo lindo viendo a unos traviesos monitos, cuando una figura conocida apareció frente a ella.

- ¡Albert! - exclamó con sincera alegría - ¡Que sorpresa!

- ¡Vaya que sí es una sorpresa! ... y me da gusto ver que estás más animada hoy.

- ¿Sí, verdad?

- ¿Y qué haces por estos lugares? Pensé que andarías perdiendo caballos otra vez hoy.

- ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡creo que una vez es mas que suficiente!

- Me parece una excelente decisión – le respondió riendo - Dime … ¿te gustaría recorrer el zoo al lado de un experto?

- ¡Me encantaría! - su voz era animada, lo mismo que sus movimientos corporales - ¿dónde está?

- ¡Justo frente a ti!

- ¿TU? – exclamó sorprendida.

- ¡Claro ... ya verás!

La tomó de la mano y recorrieron todo el zoológico. Se detenían en cada lugar y él le hablaba sobre cada una de las diferentes especies de animales. ¡Sabía de todo! Era una especie de biblioteca ambulante y Candy estaba más que impresionada. Lo miraba soprendida y con admiración … ¿sería veterinario?

-No dejas de sorprenderme y te lo agradezco de corazón – le dijo al terminar el recorrido – me hiciste pasar una tarde inolvidable.

-Me alegra escucharlo Candy.

Estrecharon sus manos y la rubia se despidió para regresar corriendo al hotel.

Durante los siguientes dos días no coincidieron ni una sola vez. Candy se entristecía pensando en que las posiblidades de volverse a encontrar disminuían drásticamente y de manera ilógica ... le dolía.

Ese día bajó a tomar el desayuno. Llevaba un vestido ligero de color blanco, unas sandalias cómodas y el cabello rubio, suelto. Tomó asiento y ordenó.

Para aprovechar el tiempo, continuó leyendo el libro que había llevado con ella. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dió cuenta de que alguien se había parado frente a ella.

- Buenos días Candy ... es bueno verte de nuevo.

Dejóel libro a un lado y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Albert! - su expresión de sorpresa no pudo disimular su emoción - ¡que sorpresa! ¡Me alegra verte!

- Lo mismo estaba pensando ... ¿puedo? - preguntó señalando la silla.

- ¡Claro! … Adelante...

- Gracias.

Movió la silla y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Vas a ordenar algo? - preguntó la rubia.

- Sí.

Ordenó y mientras esperaban decidió que era ahora su turno de saber más sobre ella.

- Y bien señorita distraída - comenzó sonriendo, con esa sonrisa tan única y cautivadora que a Candy se le antojaba inigualable - así que lees libros de medicina ...

- Sí ... soy enfermera.

- Al menos ya se algo más de ti.

- Creo que desde el día que nos conocimos no he sido buena conversadora, así que pienso redimirme ... pregúntame lo que desees -dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

Albert le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Déjame pensar ...

- Bueno, pero no lo pienses mucho porque me puedo arrepentir ¡eh!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada cargada de inigualable buen humor. ¿Qué tenía la presencia de Albert que la animaba sobre manera?

- Ahora que sé que eres enfermera, me gustaría saber si estás de licencia o de vacaciones.

- Estoy tomándome un merecido descanso – fue su rápida respuesta.

- ¿Será un descanso de tu trabajo ... o por alguna pena de amor?

- ¿Pena de amor? - preguntó sorprendida. ¿Cómo había sabido?

- Sí ... perdona si soy indiscreto, pero el día que te conocí .. tus ojos estaban tan irritados ... que ... bueno ... yo supuse ...

- Sí Albert - aceptó finalmente. No tenía caso ocultar su realidad, después de todo, esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí: olvidar y sanar - ... supusiste bien ...

Le contó entonces un poco de su historia, de cómo había terminado con la persona que creía era el amor de su vida, después de una relación de años. Durante todo este tiempo Albert no hizo más que observar y escuchar, poniendo singular atención en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- Candy – le dijo con suma tranquilidad cuando terminó su relato - yo sé que estas cosas duelen ... y duelen mucho. Yo mismo he pasado por esto también, y te puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme ... que fue lo mejor - la cara de Candy se había vuelto pálida al escucharlo - Ahora tal vez no lo ves así, pero conforme pase el tiempo te darás cuenta que no es tan malo como parece y es mil veces preferible sufrir un poco por un corto tiempo, a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida.

La rubia asintió bajando la mirada. Muchas personas le habían dicho lo mismo, la habían tratado de hacer entrar en razón, pero sólo ahora, en boca de él … parecía finalmente creerlo.

- Me da miedo no superarlo – reconoció al fin.

- ¡Claro que lo harás! - le dijo con absoluta certeza - Y cuando eso pase, verás la vida de otra manera! ... ¡vámonos!

- ¿Irnos? - bueno, ese hombre era un manojo de sorpresas - ¿irnos a dónde?

- Ven conmigo - se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano para prácticamente arrastrarla del lugar.

- ¿Y el desayuno?

- Puede esperar ...

Salieron corriendo del restaurante y Candy dejó olvidado su libro sobre la mesa.

Fueron por los caballos y la invitó a dar un recorrido.

Candy estaba a punto de ir por su yegua consentida cuando él la detuvo.

-Hoy montarás a Sultán – le dijo con dulzura y ayudándola a subir al caballo que él siempre utilizaba, y cuando esperaba que él subiera a otro, la sorprendió haciéndolo en el mismo.

Contrario a toda lógica, no sintió nervios ni ansiedad. No sintió deseos de desaparecer del mundo y alejarse de todos. Por primera vez se sintió como hacía tiempo extrañaba sentirse … _segura_.

**Continuará ...**

Hola mujeres hermosas! pues tal como les dije subire los fics que pensaba NO subir, pero dejenme les platico que este ... fue una sorpresa! Antes de que escribiera mi primer fic (Por que no?) no me acordaba que participe en una actividad de hacer un fic en el que relataramos como nos gustaria haber conocido a Albert ... y depurando mi mail di con el (hace mas de 10 a;os que lo escribi!) le estoy haciendo modificaciones para que la protagonista sea Candy y poderlo hacer en el formato que me gusta, porque lo tenia redactado como si en este caso Candy fuera la que contara la historia ... pero se me hacia raro leerlo asi jijii! asi que estoy revisando y cambiando ... y conforme avance y termine subire el siguiente ;)

Aclaro que este fic se sale de la historia original eh!...

Bueno chicas! espero sus comentarios y me dicen que les parece ok?

Muchos besos de su amiga Scarleth ... y ya me retiro que Albert me esta llamando para que nos vayamos a dormir jijijiji! ;)


End file.
